What If?
by Lord West Gordon
Summary: O que teria acontecido se Harry tivesse convidado Ginny para o Baile de Inverno? TRADUÇÃO da fic de Teddy1993
1. O Encontro

_Disclaimer: Todo o universo de Harry Potter pertence a J.K. Rowling, e o plot da fic "What If" pertence ao autor Teddy1993. O único crédito meu é referente à tradução para o português. Vale lembrar que nem eu nem Teddy1993 ganhamos algo, a não ser satisfação pessoal e reviews. Espero que gostem!_

Capítulo 1 – O Encontro

"Harry, o baile é daqui a cinco dias. Não podemos ser os únicos caras que ainda não tem um par!"

"Eu, sei, Ron", suspirou Harry, "mas se não fosse pelo maldito Cedric Diggory, eu já teria um par."

Harry e Ron estavam sentados na Sala Comunal após o jantar. O Baile de Inverno seria dali a cinco dias e nenhum dos dois havia conseguido convidar uma garota para irem com eles. Harry havia convidado Cho no intervalo das aulas daquele dia, mas ela o havia rejeitado, já que ela havia aceitado ir com Cedric. Cedric Diggory... Harry havia começado a gostar dele, talvez até pudessem ser amigos, mesmo com o fato de que Cedric parecia ser "o campeão favorito de todos", já que ele era bonito, atlético e inteligente. Ron, por sua vez, em um momento de loucura havia convidado Fleur Delacour. É claro, Fleur havia rejeitado Ron, parecendo desgostosa enquanto fazia isso. Harry havia pensado em convidar Hermione para o baile, mas ele não gostara dessa idéia também. Não só Ron iria mata-lo por tentar fazer isso, Harry também não queria que Hermione pensasse que ele tinha sentimentos românticos por ela. Ele tinha certeza de que ela estava esperando Ron convidá-la, ela havia rejeitado até Viktor Krum. Então, havia outra opção...

Naquele momento, ele viu duas garotas do terceiro ano entrarem na Sala Comunal, seguidas de perto por Hermione. Não que ela tivesse muita tarefa de casa para fazer, com o Natal se aproximando, mas ela estava levando o F.A.L.E. muito a sério – atualmente, muito a sério até demais... Harry não se importaria com isso se ela não tentasse continuar a falar sobre os direitos dos elfos na Sala Comunal e convencer as pessoas a se juntarem ao movimento. Para a sua sorte, desde que Harry havia virado um dos campeões da escola no Torneio Tribruxo, e ele ainda estava tentando desvendar a pista da segunda tarefa, ela havia parado de atormentá-lo. Obviamente, isso significava que ela havia começado a atormentar Ron sobre o assunto.

"Vendi mais três insígnias hoje", disse Hermione, animada, "Acho que mais pessoas estão começando a se interessar pelos direitos dos elfos domésticos!"

"Não, eles não estão", riu Ron, "Eles estão pagando você para parar de encher a paciência deles."

"Muito engraçado, Ron. Ha, ha."

"Vamos lá, Hermione. Você não acredita mesmo que vai chegar a algum lugar com essa história do Fale."

"Não é Fale, Ron", rebateu Hermione, irritada, "Só porque você tem visões medievais sobre o assunto não significa que todos nós compartilhamos"

Ron soltou uma resposta áspera, e os dois discutiram por uma hora antes que Ron, cansado demais para continuar discutindo, fosse para a cama.

"Não consigo acreditar nisso", Harry disse para Hermione.

"Não se incomode com a gente, Harry", disse Hermione, sentando-se com um pouco de cansaço. "Você já tem um par para o baile, Harry?"

Ele balançou a cabeça em negação.

"O que aconteceu? Pensei que você iria chamar a Cho, ela rejeitou você?"

"Sim, ela já vai com" – Harry parou para não soltar um palavrão – "Cedric Diggory."

Hermione riu. "Ciúmes, hein?"

"É você quem fala", rebateu Harry, "Ou você rejeitou Viktor Krum sem razão, afinal?"

O sorriso de Hermione sumiu do rosto dela instantaneamente. "Você acha que ele vai me convidar?"

"Quem?", disse Harry, bancando o inocente.

"Faça-me o favor, Harry, você nos conhece há mais de três anos."

Harry suspirou. "Não é que ele não queira te convidar, Hermione. Ele só está com medo de ser rejeitado. Ele acredita que, se você disser não, a amizade de vocês estará acabada. E é o Ron, Hermione. Obviamente é um grande passo para ele. Quer que eu fale com ele?"

"Talvez. Só não me faça parecer como uma desesperada", disse Hermione, com um sorrisinho. "Mas não importa agora. Você é o mais importante agora. Você é o campeão da escola, e tem que abrir a dança. Ia ser bem embaraçoso se você aparecesse sozinho."

"Nem precisa me falar", rosnou Harry. "Estou tendo pesadelos com essa coisa estúpida. Preferia ter que encarar outra rodada com o Rabo-Córneo Húngaro do que o Baile".

"Vamos lá, tem que ter alguém com quem você queira ir. E nem pense em falar da Cho novamente", disse Hermione, em tom de aviso.

"Bem, eu pensei em lhe chamar", admitiu. "Sabe, como amigo. Mas então, Ron me mataria, com certeza. Então, tem a..."

"Sim?"

"Bem, é a..."

"É a Ginny, não é?"

Harry lançou um sorriso pálido para Hermione. "Nada passa por você, hein, Granger?"

"Você gosta dela?", perguntou Hermione.

"Bem, eu acho", disse Harry. Então, ele admitiu. "Eu nunca passei muito tempo com ela".

"Eu acho que é uma grande idéia!", exclamou Hermione. "Você não deve se preocupar com o Ron. Com certeza ele não vai gostar, você sabe o quanto ele é superprotetor. Ele vai acabar se acostumando, eventualmente. E eu acho que você só vai saber se realmente gosta da Ginny se começar a conhece-la. Assim que você passar pela muralha dela". Ela sorriu afetadamente.

"Talvez você esteja certa. Eu vou convidar a Ginny amanhã. Só tenho que cuidar para que Ron não esteja por perto", riu Harry. Subitamente, parecia que um peso enorme tinha sido tirado do peito. Ao menos, antes de ouvir uma voz.

"Com licença? Você não está falando do Baile de Inverno, está?"

Fred e George estavam parados ali, observando-o com dois sorrisos idênticos.

"Oh, ótimo", resmungou Harry. "É sempre bom manter as coisas em segredo."

"Não se preocupe, Harry. Você tem a nossa benção. Ao menos, sabemos que ela vai com um cavalheiro," disse George, com um sorriso afetado. "Mas eu não demoraria para convidá-la. Nossa irmãzinha é muito popular com os garotos".

"Ela não vai com ninguém, vai?", Harry sentiu um pouco de pânico com esse pensamento, e o quanto isso seria inconveniente. Para seu alívio, Fred respondeu. "Não, não até onde eu sei. Na verdade, ela não contaria". Fred sorriu rapidamente antes de continuar. "Tudo bem, vamos deixar vocês. Nós temos assuntos importantes para discutir com Lee. Boa noite!", e os dois subiram as escadas.

Não deu nem cinco minutos depois que Fred e George saíram quando Ginny se juntou a Harry e Hermione. "Olá, pessoal", ela disse animada. "Quais as novas?"

"Bem, eu já estou indo dormir", disse Hermione, subitamente. "Boa noite!" Com isso, ela se dirigiu para a escada do dormitório feminino.

"Bem, isso foi estranho", disse Ginny. Era difícil evitar, mas ela estava ligeiramente ansiosa por estar sozinha com Harry. Hermione a havia convencido a ser ela mesma perto de Harry, mas Ginny ficou ligeiramente nervosa quando Harry começou a falar. "Er, bem, eu estava pensando..."

"Sim?" Ginny percebeu que Harry estava um tanto afobado.

"Você –", ele gaguejou. "Você vai para o Baile de Inverno, Ginny?"

"Não," ela suspirou. "Eu não posso. A menos que alguém mais velho me chame. E isso não deve acontecer, então..."

"Oh", disse Harry, seu rosto ficando muito vermelho. "Eu estava pensando, que talvez você quisesse ir comigo".

"Você quer ir comigo?", perguntou Ginny. Oh, meu Deus! Ela não podia acreditar que tivesse sido tão distraída. Hermione teria percebido em um instante. Ela viu uma teia completa de possibilidades futuras, algumas terminando em um casamento feliz, outras terminando em uma separação bem difícil. Ela ficou em silêncio, pensando por um instante.

Harry ficou desanimado com a falta de resposta de Ginny. "Bem, se você não quer... não se preocupe." "Não!", exclamou, saindo de seus pensamentos. "Eu adoraria ir com você!"

"Ótimo", sorriu Harry, "Vejo você na Sala Comunal às oito, então?"

"É um encontro", Ginny sorriu de leve enquanto ela observava Harry subor as escadas.

* * *

Quando Harry acordou na manhã seguinte, seus sonhos repletos de Rabos-Córneos Húngaros, Rons furiosos e um Baile de Inverno que terminava em humilhação, ele ficou em sua cama por um longo tempo, com os olhos completamente abertos. Harry se sentia inquieto sobre como Ron reagiria se – não, _quando_ – ele descobrisse sobre o encontro.

_Eu devia ter falado com ele primeiro_, ele pensou. Harry sabia que ele não iria arriscar sua amizade com Ron por nada. Ron havia sido seu primeiro amigo de verdade, já que Harry nunca teve amigos antes de ir para Hogwarts. Eles tinham seus altos e baixos, com certeza, mas Ron estava quase sempre do lado dele, junto com seu melhor amigo.

_Eu vou falar com ele mais tarde, _Harry pensou. _Não acredito que ele vá me matar tão rápido._

Harry trocou de roupa bem devagar e desceu as escadas para a Sala Comunal, esperando encontrar o local vazio. No entanto, ele localizou um Ron extremamente nervoso sentado em uma poltrona próxima à lareira apagada.

"Ei, Ron", disse Harry, também nervoso. "O que você está fazendo aqui, tão cedo?"

"Não consegui dormir", respondeu Ron, sorrindo abertamente e parecendo muito satisfeito consigo mesmo. "Estou esperando pela Hermione, na verdade. Decidi chama-la para o Baile!"

"Chocante", disse Harry.

"O que você quer dizer? Acha que ela vai dizer 'sim'?", perguntou Ron, imediata e novamente nervoso.

"Você está brincando, certo?", riu Harry. "Vocês tem circulado um em volta do outro por meses, como abutres. Por que você acha que ela recusou o convite de Viktor?"

"Sim, sim..." então Ron mudou abruptamente de assunto, surpreendendo Harry. "E você? Você tem que convidar alguém logo, ou então todas as garotas estarão ocupadas. E você não pode ir por conta própria. Você é um campeão, tem que abrir o Baile!".

"Eu sei disso", exclamou Herry. "Hermione já me falou! E eu já convidei alguém. Na verdade, eu queria falar com você sobre isso..."

"Por quê? Quem é? Não é a Hermione, é?"

"Não, seu panaca. Er, bem, é a Ginny", murmurou Harry. Ron pareceu espantado.

"Ginny? E por que você quer ir com a Ginny?"

Harry franziu a testa levemente, e disse. "Porque ela é muito agradável, uma companhia legal e... bem, bonita".

"Você está louco?" Ron olhou para Harry com um olhar incrédulo. "Eu não me importo com isso! Eu estou ficando um pouco malvado agora, e não penso em esperar mais pela Hermione. Vamos ver se estão servindo o café da manhã mais cedo."

E com isso, os dois amigos, ambos sorrindo abertamente, saíram pelo buraco do retrato.

_Continua no próximo capítulo..._


	2. Dia de Natal

_Disclaimer: Todo o universo de Harry Potter pertence a J.K. Rowling, e o plot da fic "What If" pertence ao autor Teddy1993. O único crédito meu é referente à tradução para o português. Vale lembrar que nem eu nem Teddy1993 ganhamos algo, a não ser satisfação pessoal e reviews. Espero que gostem!_

_Nota do tradutor: Para aqueles que gostaram do primeiro capítulo de __**What If?**__, eis o segundo capítulo da fic, começando o Baile de Inverno... e com surpresas! Se você gostou da história até agora, também tenho mais duas traduções em andamento, ambas do escritor Epeefencer: __**Unexpected Events**__, que já está indo para o segundo capítulo (de 75), e a nova __**Harry Loves Ginny and Ginny Loves Harry**__, que terá – pelo menos, até o momento, 42 capítulos._

_As reviews serão respondidas sempre por PMs, exceto quando a pessoa não tiver login no ._

**_Lizz__y_**_** Costa**: Que bom que gostasse, espero que a continuação (e todos os capítulos que ainda virão por aí) lhe agrade. Beijos!_

_E agora... Enjoy it!_

Capítulo 2 – Dia de Natal

Quando Harry acordou na manhã de Natal, a tradicional sensação de alegria e excitação natalinas havia sido desfigurada pelo nervosismo e pela ansiedade. Não só ele teria que dançar na frente de três famosas escolas de bruxaria, ele ainda tinha um encontro com a irmã do seu melhor amigo. Se alguém tivesse dito a ele o que iria acontecer, meses atrás, ele diria que a pessoa havia enlouquecido. Embora Ginny fosse bonita, ela não era realmente uma garota linda, como Cho Chang ou as irmãs Patil.

Não que isso importasse para Harry – ele havia percebido que se ele saísse com uma garota dessas, ele não ficaria à vontade e tanto a sua noite quanto a do seu par estariam arruinadas. Ele permaneceu acordado durante a meia hora seguinte, ponderando sobre como seria o dia, até que um travesseiro o atingiu com força na cara.

"Feliz Natal!", exclamou Ron. "Vamos lá, mexam seus traseiros! Temos presentes!"

Neville, Dean e Seamus se levantaram mal-humorados, mas estavam entusiasmados com as pilhas de presentes aos pés de cada cama.

"Por Deus, Harry, você salvou a minha vida! Esse deve ser o melhor presente que você já me deu!", exclamou Ron ao erguer as vestes formais que Harry e Hermione haviam dado a ele.

"Oh, eles combinam com os seus olhos, Ron! Você vai ficar tão bonito!", "elogiou" Seamus, em um tom de falsete.

"Cala a boca, Seamus."

* * *

A manhã passou rapidamente na sala comunal, onde eles aproveitaram seus presentes na companhia de Hermione, Parvati e Lavender. Harry notou que, nesse ano, todos estavam mais próximos do que em outras ocasiões. Parvati e Lavender sempre haviam ficado à distância, pensando que Hermione era esquisita por estar sempre na companhia de garotos, enquanto Neville havia sido um pária por causa de sua baixa auto-estima e inabilidade em formar amizades. Os outros haviam levado a situação na boa e, embora rissem de seu estilo estranho e desajeitado, eles sempre iria apoiá-lo.

Todos desceram juntos para o almoço, e tiveram uma guerra colossal de bolas de neve com Ginny, os gêmeos, Lee Jordan e os irmãos Creevey logo depois. De verdade, aquele estava sendo o melhor Natal que Harry havia tido em Hogwarts, melhor até que o do seu primeiro ano.

"O que a McGonagall está fazendo no lago?", Colin perguntou subitamente.

A professora McGonagall parecia estar apreciando uma caminha vespertina no entorno do lago, usando um cachecol de tartã e um chapéu. Ela estava se afastando do grupo, caminhando lentamente pela margem do lago.

"Aposto 10 galeões que posso acertá-la daqui", sussurrou Fred.

"Nem pensar!", disse Seamus. "Ela vai enterrar você vivo, companheiro. Ninguém tem colhões para fazer isso com a McGonagall, nem mesmo você."

"Estou sentindo cheiro de aposta!", cantarolaram os gêmeos.

"Termos?"

"Se eu acertá-la, você vai ter que usar as vestes formais de Ron. Para ser mais claro, as vestes _originais_ dele."

"Esqueça!", cuspiu Seamus. "Eu vou para o baile com Padma Patil. Você sabe há quanto tempo estou querendo isso?"

"Você não estava tão tranquilo agora?"

"Ok, então... é uma aposta. Mas você não pode usar a sua varinha, está certo?"

"Fechado", disse Fred com um sorriso diabólico.

"Vocês não vão fazer isso de verdade, vão?", perguntou Hermione, ligeiramente assustada.

"Hermione. Nós temos uma chance de ver o Seamus usando aquelas horríveis vestes formais na frente de toda a escola. É bom demais para se desperdiçar, não acha?" Ele fez uma bola de neve, mirou cuidadosamente, arremessou-a e acertou McGonagall exatamente na nuca. Absolutamente lívida, ela marchou na direção deles e gritou "O que vocês pensam que estão fazendo? Se vocês quiserem aborrecer uns aos outros com seus comportamentos infantis, vão em frente! Mas essa é uma demonstração de extremo desrespeito! E pior, da minha própria casa! Agora, quem foi que atirou aquela bola de neve?"

"Fui eu, professora", admitiu Fred, orgulhoso. "Foi para uma aposta, você sabe."

"É claro que sim.", disparou McGonagall. "Bem, se essa aposta é digna de um mês de detenções, então ótimo para você. Se não, paciência."

Com isso, ela marchou de volta ao castelo, ainda irritada e murmurando baixinho.

"Certamente que sim.", murmurou Fred em resposta. Subitamente, ele se virou e mandou um sorrisinho diabólico para um pálido Seamus.

"Ela não tirou pontos da Grifinória", percebeu Harry.

"Ela não tirou?", George pareceu surpreso. "Ela está pegando leve, afinal?"

"Fale por você mesmo. Eu simplesmente ganhei um mês de detenções!", soltou Fred. "Mas esse é um sacrifício que estou disposto a fazer pelo show que iremos apreciar hoje à noite."

* * *

"Honestamente, Ron, você está mais nervoso do que eu. Você não tem que abrir o baile na frente da escola inteira!", exclamou Harry. Ron estava andando pelo dormitório masculino havia uma hora, mexendo nervosamente na gola de suas vestes formais.

"Harry, se essa noite não for boa, nunca dará certo nada entre eu e Hermione. E a nossa amizade estará arruinada também!"

"Besteira", disse Harry, com firmeza. "Vocês são melhores amigos há três anos. Isso não acaba por causa de um encontro malsucedido. Relaxe, ela gosta de você. Seja legal e não faça nada estúpido. Bem, _muito _estúpido."

Ron sorriu e relaxou visivelmente. "E você se comporte com a minha irmã. Ou eu posso reconsiderar a minha decisão de não matar você. Agora, venha, vamos andando."

Rindo, os dois amigos desceram as escadas para encontrarem Hermione e Ginny já esperando por eles. Hermione estava vestindo um bonito vestido azul-lavanda que acentuava a sua figura; seu cabelo estava amarrado elegantemente em um nó. Até mesmo Harry tinha que admitir que estava muito bonita – era uma mudança espetacular em comparação com a Hermione que carregava doze livros em cima dos ombros.

Ginny estava vestindo uma belíssima veste verde-clara que combinava com seu longo cabelo ruivo. Ela sorriu para Harry, que estava feliz ao ver que ela não tão nervosa, afinal. Eles desceram juntos para o Grande Salão, onde encontraram uma ainda irada professora McGonagall na entrada.

"Boa noite, Potter, Srta. Weasley. Por favor, esperem os outros campeões. Sr. Weasley e Srta. Granger, vocês podem seguir para o Grande Salão."

Harry e Ginny se juntaram a Cedric e Cho. Harry estava surpreso e satisfeito ao perceber que ele não se importava com o fato de Cedric e Cho estarem juntos. Na verdade, ele conseguiu ter uma conversa civilizada com os dois, mas sua atenção foi desviada com a chegada de Krum e – aquela era Eloise Midgen?

"Você só pode estar brincando", murmurou Harry. Cedric parecia tão pasmo quanto ele.

"Hey. Só porque ela é um pouco maior do que as outras garotas isso não significa que ela é feia. Eu achei ótimo Krum ter convidado alguém que não é um modelo de beleza. Deus sabe que ele poderia ter chamado qualquer pessoa que ele quisesse. Exceto Hermione, é claro.", retorquiu Ginny.

"Bem, pelo menos ele não vai ficar sozinho, você tem que dar o crédito a ele por isso." Harry sorriu com as suas próprias palavras.

"Você pode dizer isso", murmurou Cedric.

"Oh, não seja idiota, Cedric.", ralhou Cho.

"Olá, pessoal." Fleur Delacour havia acabado de chegar e ao lado dela estava niguém mais, ninguém menos que...

"Surpresa!", exclamou Fred.

_Continua no próximo capítulo..._


	3. O Baile de Inverno

_Disclaimer: Todo o universo de Harry Potter pertence a J.K. Rowling, e o plot da fic "What If" pertence ao autor Teddy1993. __O único crédito meu é referente à tradução para o português. Vale lembrar que nem eu nem Teddy1993 ganhamos algo, a não ser satisfação pessoal e reviews. Espero que gostem!_

_Nota do tradutor: Chegou o baile de inverno! Harry e Ginny se beijarão? Ron e Hermione se acertarão? E Seamus, vai cumprir os termos da aposta? E Fred, o que ele está fazendo com a Fleur? E Dumbledore, vai revelar a Sala Precisa? E Hagrid, vai falar sobre sua mãe? São tantas perguntas... Enjoy it!_

_As reviews serão respondidas por PM, exceto quando a pessoa não tiver conta no FanFiction._

**_Lizzy Costa:_**_ Pois é, comédia não falta... pelo menos nesses primeiros capítulos. Mas você ainda poderá dar muitas risadas, não se preocupe! E quanto ao Fred... se você se surpreendeu, imagine eu! Mas a Fleur não dá ponto sem nó, você vai ler o porquê._

Capítulo 3 – O Baile de Inverno

Harry não conseguia como, _**como**_, Fred Weasley havia convencido Fleur Delacour a ir para o baile com ele.

"O que você fez, Fred? Dopou ela com uma poção do amor?", ele perguntou.

"Quem sabe?", riu Fred. "De qualquer forma, eu tirei a sorte grande essa noite."

"Fred", repreendeu Fleur, "Você é tão presunçoso! Nós viemos como amigos", ela disse para Harry. "Eu tenho um namorado na França, sabe, mas ele não pôde estar aqui. Então, eu queria vir com alguém com quem eu pudesse me divertir sem obrigações." Ela sorriu afetadamente para Fred; Harry percebeu que Fleur era muito menos arrogante do que ele havia pensado inicialmente. Era a primeira vez que ela estava tendo uma conversa de verdade com ele, e ela não parecia altiva ou condescendente, absolutamente.

"Você me iludiu!", disparou Fred, e todos caíram na gargalhada. Então, as portas do Salão Principal foram abertas, um sinal para que os campeões e seus pares entrassem no local, e todos foram recebidos com aplausos e alguns _vivas _estridentes. Harry percebeu que o rosto de Ginny se avermelhou levemente; verdade seja dita, nem ele gostava realmente de toda essa atenção, mas considerando apenas os dois, ele tinha mais experiência com isso. Ele segurou a mão dela, e juntos, caminharam até a grande mesa onde campeões e seus pares eram esperados para sentarem-se com os juízes: Dumbledore, Karkaroff, Madame Maxime, Bagman e – aquele era _**Percy**_? Percy acenou para Harry e Ginny, aparentemente feliz em ver os dois.

"Oh, maldição", resmungou Ginny. "Agora vamos ter que sentar ao lado dele."

Harry sorriu, mas a levou até os lugares próximos a Percy. Ginny acabou sentando ao lado de Percy, com Harry do outro lado; ele estava feliz ao ver que a outra vaga ao lado dele estava ocupada por Dumbledore.

_Bem_, ele refletiu, _pelo menos eu vou ter alguma conversa interessante nesse jantar_.

"Boa noite, Harry, Ginny", falou o diretor. "Feliz Natal."

"Feliz Natal, professor", responderam os dois.

O jantar passou rapidamente e, logo depois, era a hora da dança. Dumbledore sorriu e piscou para Harry enquanto ele se levantava com Ginny e se dirigia para a pista de dança. O rosto de Harry havia empalidecido quando eles chegaram ao centro do Salão Principal, e Ginny sorriu ao ver a cara dele.

"Não se preocupe, Harry, eu conduzo. Só me siga, ok?"

A música começou – uma balada lenta – e Harry e Ginny dançaram por algum tempo. Os professores os seguiram rapidamente, junto com outros estudantes. Depois de algumas músicas, cansados e felizes, eles voltaram a se sentarem e apreciaram uma cerveja amanteigada juntos.

"Você é uma boa dançarina", comentou Harry. "Eu não imaginava que você fosse tão boa. Sem ofensas", ele acrescentou rapidamente.

"Não me ofendi", Ginny riu, e disse a ele. "Minha mãe me ensinou quando eu ainda era uma garotinha. Ela pensa que uma dama apropriada tem que saber o seu caminho na pista de dança; eu realmente odiava isso. Eu não acredito que a mamãe também gostasse, vendo que eu sou a única garota Weasley em algumas gerações." Ela riu novamente. "Eu ainda não gosto muito de dançar. Imagino que tenha um pouco de rebeldia dentro de mim."

"Ela não deixava você brincar fora de casa, então?"

"É claro que sim! Em vez disso, ela sempre se aborrecia com isso, e voar estava fora de questão. Eu ainda não tenho a minha própria vassoura – embora isso não tenha me parado antes."

"O que você quer dizer?"

"Desde que eu tinha seis anos, eu arrombava o barracão de vassouras e roubava as vassouras dos meus irmãos para praticar. Eu acabei ficando muito boa nisso; pelo menos, eu acho", ela confessou.

Harry não conseguiu evitar um sorriso: Ginny era muito mais interessante e profunda do que aparentava a princípio.

"Você quer jogar Quadribol?"

"Sim, gostaria de jogar como Artilheira, mas, bem, tenho que esperar até que Angelina e Alicia se formem. Talvez no quinto ano. Não acho que seria uma má Apanhadora também, mas nós todos sabemos que essa vaga não vai abrir nem tão cedo." Ela sorriu para ele. "Honestamente, eu não vi um Apanhador tão bom como você é, Harry. E isso quer dizer alguma coisa, tendo em vista que eu vi Charlie jogar, e ele, segundo McGonagall, poderia ter sido um jogador profissional se ele não tivesse ido para a Romênia caçar dragões."

Ela riu alto, e Harry corou com o elogio. Por alguma razão, era muito diferente quando Ginny o elogiava do que quando Ron, Hermione ou Hagrid faziam isso. Quando ele ouviu a risada dela, seu estômago deu um pequeno solavanco; ele nunca havia visto esse lado dela antes. Aquela era a primeira vez que eles realmente estavam passando o tempo juntos e sozinhos, afinal, e Harry estava feliz que ela não estivesse tão tímida como ela costumava ser.

Depois de um tempo, Ron e Hermione, vermelhos e sem fôlego, vieram e se juntaram a eles. À medida que o tempo ia passando, mais casais se juntaram a eles: Fred e Fleur, Cedric e Cho, Dean e Lavender, Colin e Parvati, George e Angelina, e Neville, que estava com – Luna? – Sim, Luna era o nome dela. Harry viu Lavender erguer levemente as sobrancelhas para o casal, mas, graças a Deus, ela não disse nada. Ele sabia que Neville havia tido dificuldades em encontrar um par, não por ele ser impopular, mas porque ele estava simplesmente nervoso demais para convidar alguém. Parecia que ele estava realmente se divertindo com Luna, então todos a aceitaram sem mais questões.

"Então, alguém já viu o Seamus?", perguntou Fred. "Eu adoraria ver como ele ficou com aquelas vestes."

"Ele as vestiu, certo? Uma coisa é você bancar o tolo por uma aposta, mas não a cumprir é desonroso", riu George.

"Oh, ele já as vestiu", respondeu Dean, tremendo de riso. "Não parou de reclamar sobre elas, também". O grupo inteiro explodiu em risadas.

"Eu acho que nós estamos perdendo alguma coisa aqui", Cedric disse com as sobrancelhas erguidas, e Cho assentiu em concordância. Ron explicou rapidamente, e quando ele terminou, todos eles estavam tremendo de tanto rir.

Como se aquela fosse a deixa, Seamus e Padma se juntaram ao grupo – Seamus em suas vestes formais.

"Sobre o que é que vocês estão rindo?", ele perguntou.

A mesa inteira explodiu em acessos de riso quando eles o viram pessoalmente.

Naquele instante, a professora McGonagall estava passando, e parou ao perceber as vestes de Seamus. Ela examinou as roupas de Seamus com as sobrancelhas erguidas e perguntou "Presumo que essa foi a aposta que mandou uma bola de neve na minha cabeça?"

"Sim, professora", Fred respondeu com um sorriso enorme, muito orgulhoso do resultado. Harry ficou extremamente surpreso quando ele viu os cantos da boca de McGonagall se contraírem, como se ela estivesse segurando uma risada. Ela assentiu rapidamente e continuou a andar.

"Eu estou dizendo, ela está pegando leve com a gente", disse George. "Eu juro que ela se rachando por dentro."

"Bem, sim, olhe para ele", contribuiu Harry. "Como ela não poderia rir? Acho que até mesmo Snape estaria gargalhando se ele visse alguém desse jeito."

"Obrigado, Potter", retorquiu Seamus. "Vou levar isso em consideração para a segunda tarefa. Você conseguiu outro adepto, Diggory."

A noite passou rapidamente, com uma conversa agradável e brincadeiras leves. Faltando quinze minutos para a meia-noite, Harry sussurrou para Ginny "Você quer dar um passeio no jardim? Nós ainda temos quinze minutos." Ginny aceitou o convite, feliz, e eles se despediram dos seus amigos antes de saírem; Harry percebeu que Ron os observava de forma suspeita. Ele sabia que Ginny havia visto isso também, mas como ela não disse nada, nem ele levantou o assunto. Eles caminharam lentamente pelo jardim que havia sido instalado especialmente para aquela noite, e finalmente decidiram descansar em um banco que dava para algumas magníficas esculturas de gelo. Eles se sentaram, e conversaram, e conversaram, e conversaram.

Ele contou sobre sua vida com os Dursleys, suas aventuras no primeiro ano com Quirrell e a Pedra Filosofal, já que Ginny ainda não estava na escola. Ele contou a ela sobre suas visitas a Hagrid. Sobre dragões e acromântulas. Sobre dementadores e visitas ilegais a Hogsmeade. Sobre seu medo de que Voldemort estava ficando mais forte, e que ele poderia encontrar uma maneira de retornar.

Depois, Ginny contou a ele sobre crescer na Toca. Sobre ficar na sombra de seis irmãos mais velhos e sempre ganhar roupas de segunda mão. Sobre ser superprotegida pelos seus irmãos e por sua mãe. Sobre as peças que pregava sobre e com os gêmeos, que sempre haviam sido os seus irmãos favoritos. E sobre escrever para Tom Riddle e acordar, assustada e amedrontada na Câmara, com Harry inclinado sobre ela, coberto de sangue e com uma espada na mão. Sobre a quedinha que ela sempre havia tido por ele, e superar essa quedinha de estudante. E sobre, finalmente, aprender a ser ela mesma perto dele...

"É lindo aqui", sussurrou Ginny.

"Sim, realmente é."

Ginny virou-se e viu Harry contemplando-a. Harry estava tentando pensar com clareza, mas ele não conseguia encontrar mais nada para dizer; ele havia imaginado uma noite agradável com ela, mas ele não havia imaginado que ele iria descobrir gostando _tanto_ dela.

Ele pensou que conhecia Ginny Weasley – ela era a irmã caçula de Ron, uma amiga. Mas, depois daquela noite, ele tinha que admitir que ele não sabia quase nada sobre ela. Ele nem mesmo sabia o seu nome verdadeiro, Ginevra.

"_Mas nunca me chame assim"_, ela tinha dito, rindo.

"Eu, eu realmente me diverti essa noite, Harry", ela gaguejou.

"Eu também", ele respondeu. "Eu... Eu realmente gosto de você."

Ele lentamente se inclinou na direção dela; Ginny segurou a respiração, inclinando-se também, mas eles foram assustados pela aparição da professora McGonagall.

"O que, _**o que**_ é que vocês pensam que estão fazendo aqui?", ela exclamou. Harry virou-se rapidamente e a viu olhando furiosamente para eles.

"Já são duas horas da manhã. Expliquem-se, os dois!"

"Er, nós, er", gaguejou Harry.

"Nós perdemos a noção do tempo, professora", Ginny respondeu rapidamente.

"Perderam a noção do tempo? Vocês deveriam estar em suas camas duas horas atrás!"

"Nós só estávamos conversando, professora, verdade. E nós sentimos muito."

"Vocês terão detenção comigo por uma semana. E podem se considerar sortudos com essa punição. Agora, vão para suas camas, os dois. E nada de vadiarem!"

"Sim, professora." Eles rapidamente subiram as escadas para a Torre da Grifinória.

"Estúpido", disse Harry. "Nós devíamos ter trazido a minha Capa da Invisibilidade."

"Bem, não foi tão ruim assim. Poderia ser muito pior, imagine se o Snape tivesse flagrado a gente. Talvez nos permitam servirem nossas detenções juntos. Você percebeu? Ela não tirou pontos da Grifinória. E é a segunda vez hoje. Acha que ela está perdendo o hábito?"

Harry gargalhou. "Eu acho é que ela está se acostumando a ficar com a Copa das Casas no escritório dela. Não acredito que ela queira entregá-la de volta ao Snape."

"Bem, tudo o que você tem que fazer é vencer o Torneio e as outras casas não terão a menor chance", sorriu Ginny.

O estômago de Harry deu uma volta desagradável quando ele se deu conta de que não estava nem próximo de encontrar uma solução para o enigma do seu ovo, mas ele não falou sobre isso.

"Luzes natalinas", ele disse para uma muito irada Mulher Gorda, que abriu a passagem; eles entraram na Sala Comunal da Grifinória, que estava deserta exceto por duas figuras sentadas em um sofá na frente da lareira acesa.

"Harry, Ginny! Aí estão vocês! Nós estávamos morrendo de preocupação!", exclamou Hermione.

Harry engoliu em seco quando viu Ron encarando-o irritado.

"Então, onde vocês estavam?", ele perguntou.

"Nós estávamos lá fora, meio que perdemos a noção do tempo", respondeu Harry.

"Perderam a noção do tempo. Huh." As orelhas de Ron estavam ficando vermelhas, e Harry sabia muito bem que aquilo não era um bom sinal.

"Honestamente, Ron, nós só estávamos conversando. Além do mais, o que eu e Harry fazemos é da nossa conta, e não da sua. Você entendeu?" Ginny encarou Ron, furiosa, e ela lembrou tanto a Sra. Weasley que ele não ficou surpreso ao ver Ron desviar o olhar.

"Tudo bem, tudo bem. Estou indo pra cama, você vem?", ele perguntou para Harry.

"Sim, em um minuto."

Infelizmente, Ron esperou até que Harry se juntasse a ele, então ele, de má vontade, deu boa-noite para Hermione e Ginny e o seguiu pelas escadas. Quando ele fechou as cortinas da sua cama, ele se deu conta do quão cansado estava; ele adormeceu no segundo em que sua cabeça tocou o travesseiro. O que se seguiu foi uma noite cheia de flashes de vermelho e marrom.

_**O Natal lança uma varinha mágica sobre esse mundo, e eis que tudo é mais suave e mais bonito (Norman Vincent Peale, 1898-1993, pastor protestante e pensador norte-americano, autor de livros como "O Poder do Pensamento Positivo")**_

_Continua no próximo capítulo..._


	4. Two Beavers are better than one

_Disclaimer: Todo o universo de Harry Potter pertence a J.K. Rowling, e o plot da fic "What If" pertence ao autor Teddy1993.__O único crédito meu é referente à tradução para o português. Vale lembrar que nem eu nem Teddy1993 ganhamos algo, a não ser satisfação pessoal e reviews. Espero que gostem!_

_Nota do tradutor: Após o baile de inverno (e muitas ameaças à Minerva), agora todos os olhos se voltam para a segunda tarefa – quer dizer, quase todos, já que Harry só tem olhos para ruivinha terceiranista, que, por acaso, também só tem olhos para ele. Adivinhem no que é que isso vai dar?_

_O título do capítulo não foi traduzido dessa vez, já que ele é uma referência a uma música homônima do seriado __**How I Met Your Mother**__. Numa tradução literal, seria "Dois castores são melhores do que um"._

_As reviews serão respondidas por PM, exceto quando a pessoa não tiver conta no FanFiction._

Capítulo 4 – Two Beavers are better than one

O resto das férias de Natal passou em um borrão – todo mundo havia enrolado bastante durante a primeira semana do feriado, excitados demais com o Baile de Inverno para pensarem nos deveres de casa, mas agora era hora de voltar à realidade.

Os quartanistas haviam recebido toneladas de deveres de casa dos professores como preparação para os exames dos Níveis Ordinários em Magia, os N.O.M.s, mesmo que esses só fossem acontecer no quinto ano.

Acima de tudo, Harry ainda tinha que decifrar o mistério do ovo de ouro: ele passava todo o seu tempo livre escutando os gritos do ovo, mas ele ainda não conseguia entender nada. Tudo isso significava que ele praticamente não tinha tempo para falar com Ginny; ele se sentia mal com isso, já que ele havia saído com _ela_, dito que gostava _dela_, e ele quase havia _beijado-a_.

Ele havia pensado que ela estaria com raiva dele por ele estar sendo um idiota, mas quando eles se falavam na Sala Comunal, ela agia da mesma forma amigável de sempre.

Durante uma terça-feira, quando Harry estava um tanto quanto atrasado para o almoço no Salão Principal, já que ele havia ficado até mais tarde na aula de Poções (onde teve que limpar os armários sem magia), Cedric Diggory se aproximou.

"Hei, Harry. Você parece um pouco estressado esses dias", Cedric começou, cautelosamente.

"Sim, bem, eu estava um pouco ocupado, entre os deveres de casa e o maldito ovo."

"Bem, na verdade era sobre isso que eu queria falar com você: abra o ovo debaixo d'água. Você tem que usar o banheiro dos monitores, a senha é _Frescor de Pinho_."

"O quê?"

"Confie em mim."

Harry estava muito desconcertado com essa reviravolta. "Por que você está me dizendo isso?", ele perguntou.

"Você está brincando? Você salvou o meu pescoço quando me contou sobre os dragões da primeira tarefa! Eu provavelmente teria desmaiado no ato se você não tivesse dito nada."

"Além disso", ele disse, se sobrepondo aos protestos de Harry, "nós somos amigos, certo?"

"Sim, nós somos. Mas também somos competidores!"

"Harry", disse Cedric. "Realmente importa tanto assim quem vai vencer? Eu vou ficar feliz se qualquer um de nós vencer: nós somos de Hogwarts, afinal. Eu não me importo com dinheiro e glória eterna, e sei que você também não. Se nós quatro agirmos por conta própria, existem chances iguais para todos nós, mas se nós dois jogarmos em equipe, então Krum e Fleur não terão a menor chance, não?"

Harry considerou suas opções ligeiramente, e finalmente respondeu. "Uma equipe, hum. Acho que eu gosto disso."

* * *

Naquela noite, Harry foi para o banheiro dos monitores. Ele ainda tinha um pouco de dúvida sobre o aviso de Cedric; mesmo assim, ele se dirigiu para a entrada e deu a senha "Frescor de Pinho". Logo em seguida, a porta se abriu, revelando um banheiro gigantesco. O ovo, quando submerso, soava como se estivesse cantando, em vez de gritar; finalmente, com a ajuda de uma Murta-Que-Geme bem incômoda e uma janela, Harry descobriu que ele teria que procurar os sereianos no Lago Negro.

O único problema era que Harry não sabia nadar. Tentando não entrar em pânico, ele voltou para a Sala Comunal – ali, ele viu Ginny, esperando sentada em um sofá.

"Ginny!", exclamou Harry; ele foi rapidamente na direção dela e lhe deu um beijo na bochecha. "Eu realmente sinto muito por não termos passado muito tempo juntos."

"Está ok, Harry". Ela lhe deu um pequeno sorriso. "Eu sei que você esteve bem ocupado, com o Torneio Tribruxo. Você não teria como passar muito tempo comigo."

"É claro que eu teria. É que – bem, está um tanto agitado, é isso."

"Eu entendo, Harry", Ginny sorriu novamente antes de continuar. "Então, você saiu para um passeio noturno?"

"Eu fui tentar descobrir o que esse maldito ovo tinha. Cedric me disse para colocá-lo embaixo d'água antes de ouvi-lo."

"Por que ele disse isso a você?", Ginny franziu a testa. "Vocês dois não estão competindo?"

"Isso foi o que eu disse", disse Harry, rindo. "Mas ele me disse que queria me pagar pela dica que dei a ele sobre os dragões na primeira tarefa. Ele quer formar uma equipe comigo."

"Uma equipe?"

"Sim. Ele disse que nós seremos mais fortes se trabalharmos juntos. Não importa quem vença, de verdade, já que nós somos ambos de Hogwarts. Além disso, nenhum de nós se preocupa com a glória eterna, ou a fama", acrescentou Harry.

"Bem, eu acho que é uma grande ideia! Se vocês trabalharem juntos, Krum e Fleur não terão a menor chance. Então, o que foi que você descobriu?", perguntou Ginny.

"Para a segunda tarefa, os sereianos irão "tomar o que realmente me fará falta". Eu terei uma hora para procurar isso no Lago Negro."

"Uma hora? E como você vai respirar debaixo d'água por uma hora?"

"Essa não é nem a minha primeira preocupação", Harry disse, sinistramente.

"O que você quer dizer?", perguntou Ginny.

"Eu não sei nadar", Harry declarou, simplesmente.

"Você não sabe nadar?"

"Nunca aprendi", admitiu Harry. "Minha tia e meu tio nunca me mandaram para as aulas de natação. Acho que eles esperavam que eu poderia me afogar em algum dia de 'sorte'."

"Oh. Bem, então você vai ter que aprender, então."

"Como? Não é como se tivéssemos uma piscina em Hogwarts. E o lago está congelado agora."

Ginny pensou por um momento. "Eu ouvi falar uma vez de uma sala..."

"Uma sala? Nadar em uma sala?"

"Sim, Fred e George me contaram sobre ela. Uma vez, eles estavam fugindo do Filch quando eles encontraram por acaso um armário de vassouras onde eles puderam se esconder, e Filch não conseguia encontrá-los. É realmente estranho, porque era uma parede em branco a princípio, mas a porta para o armário de vassouras apareceu subitamente. Filch também não podia ver a porta, segundo o que eles me disseram."

"Essa é uma história legal", disse Harry, surpreso. "Mas o que isso tem a ver?"

"Bem, Fred e George ainda sabem exatamente onde estava a porta, mas ela não apareceu de novo", informou Ginny. "Também não há indicações de que alguma coisa estava lá no Mapa do Maroto. Eles fizeram umas pesquisas e, aparentemente, os fundadores construíram _outra_ sala secreta no castelo. Não, nada como a Câmara Secreta", ela acrescentou ao ver a expressão de Harry. "É uma sala que responde às necessidades do usuário. Por exemplo, Fred e George precisavam de um lugar para se esconder..."

"Então ela se transformou em um armário de vassouras", Harry concluiu. "Então... se você estiver precisando desesperadamente de um banheiro..."

"Muito inteligente, Harry", disse Ginny, às gargalhadas.

"Existe alguma prova de que essa sala realmente existe?", perguntou Harry.

"Não que eu saiba. Mas existem várias histórias, mais a experiência de Fred e George... A Câmara Secreta também foi baseada em histórias", ela lembrou a ele.

"Bem... Acho que você está certa. Então, se essa sala existe, Fred e George sabem exatamente onde ela está?

"Sim."

"Então, por que eles não a usam novamente?", perguntou Harry.

"Eles não sabem como", Ginny respondeu com simplicidade.

Os olhos de Harry se iluminaram: ele havia tido uma ideia. "Dobby!"

CRACK!

"Boa noite, Harry Potter, senhor! O que Dobby pode fazer pelo senhor?"

"Eu tenho uma pergunta para você, Dobby", disse Harry. "Você já ouviu falar de uma sala em Hogwarts que toma a forma do que o usuário precisar naquele momento?"

Dobby respondeu imediatamente. "Sim, senhor. Nós, elfos-domésticos, chamamos de Sala-vai-e-volta, mas é mais conhecida como Sala Precisa."

"Mais conhecida, você disse?", inadgou Harry. "Quantas pessoas, exatamente, sabem sobre essa sala?"

"Oh, não muitas pessoas, senhor. Só poucas pessoas a encontraram por gerações, senhor."

"Isso é ótimo!", Ginny exclamou. "Pode nos mostrar como se usa ela, Dobby?"

"É muito fácil de usar, senhorita", guinchou Dobby. "Você só tem que passar pela parede em branco três vezes e pensar no que está precisando. Então, aparecerá a porta que leva à sala, senhorita."

Harry e Ginny se olharam: parecia que eles haviam descoberto um dos segredos mais profundos de Hogwarts, talvez um que nem mesmo Dumbledore soubesse. "Acho que devemos guardar segredo disso, só nós dois, por enquanto", disse Harry.

"Eu concordo", afirmou Ginny. "Mas nós devemos dizer depois para Fred e George. Eles ficarão furiosos se nós os deixarmos de fora disso."

Harry gargalhou. "É verdade. E Ron e Hermione, eu acho."

"Bem, então é isso. Você pode aprender a nadar, Harry!"

Harry empalideceu. "Como?"

"Oh, isso é fácil", Ginny o tranquilizou. "Eu vou ensinar você."

* * *

Começando no dia seguinte, Ginny começou a dar aulas de natação para ele todas as noites; Harry descobriu-se pensando sobre ela mais e mais, até sonhando acordado durante as aulas. Hermione percebeu que alguma coisa estava acontecendo, é claro. Harry sabia que ela tinha uma boa ideia sobre o que estava acontecendo mas, agradecidamente, ela ficou quieta.

Harry sabia que estava se apaixonando pela caçula dos Weasley. Ele não podia fazer nada sobre isso, e para ser muito honesto, ele não _**queria**_ fazer nada sobre isso. Ele adorava passar o tempo com ela, e sentia cada vez mais atraído por ela. E vê-la usando um biquíni durante as aulas de natação também não estava fazendo muito bem para seus hormônios adolescentes.

Ele sabia que se Ron pudesse olhar dentro de sua cabeça, ele estrangularia Harry durante o sono, melhor amigo ou não.

Embora Harry e Ginny estivessem passando muito mais tempo juntos agora, e aos olhos da maioria dos estudantes da Grifinória, estivessem namorando de verdade, eles ainda não eram, tecnicamente, um casal. Harry sabia que ele a queria, e que ela o queria (a menos que ele estivesse enganado), mas ele era completamente novo nisso. Ele jamais havia beijado uma garota antes, quanto mais ter uma relação. Sua única amiga era Hermione, e ele mal conhecia Parvati e Lavender. Harry sabia que teria que agir, cedo ou tarde.

"É isso, Harry!", gritou Ginny, do outro lado da piscina. "Você está ficando muito bom. Eu tenho certeza de que você pode nadar até o fundo do lago agora."

"Sim", Harry sorriu largamente. "Agora, nós só temos o pequeno probleminha de como respirar embaixo d'água por uma hora."

"Não se preocupe, nós vamos encontrar alguma coisa", Ginny tranquilizou-o enquanto eles caminhavam de volta para a Sala Comunal.

Eles caminharam em silêncio por alguns minutos; subitamente, Harry tocou sobre uma coisa que o estava incomodando. "Tem uma visita para Hogsmeade no final de semana depois da segunda tarefa."

"Tem?", perguntou Ginny. Ela não pôde evitar sorrir para si mesma; ela sabia desse passeio para Hogsmeade havia dias, desde o instante em que a mensagem havia sido pendurada no quadro de avisos da Sala Comunal. Justin Finch-Fletchley e Michael Corner a haviam convidado para sair, mas ela os rejeitara, ainda esperando por Harry.

"Sim", continuou Harry, "Será que, quer dizer, você gostaria de... Você gostaria de ir comigo?"

O coração de Ginny começou a bater mais rápido, ela não podia evitar. Ele era Harry Potter, provavelmente o bruxo mais famoso da Grã-Bretanha e, ainda assim, ele estava ali, convidando-a para sair tão timidamente quanto poderia estar. "Eu adoraria, Harry." Ela tinha um sorriso enorme no seu rosto, mal percebendo que eles estavam na entrada da Sala Comunal da Grifinória.

"Então, nós, er, nós vamos, então", Harry gaguejou.

Ginny pegou a mão dele. "Com o quê você está tão nervoso, Harry? Está gaguejando feito um idiota", ela disse, com um sorriso divertido.

"É que... Eu realmente gosto de você, Ginny. E eu não quero que as coisas fiquem estranhas, com você sendo a irmã do Ron e tudo o mais, mas eu realmente quero ficar com você." O coração de Harry disparou alucinado: ele realmente havia dito aquilo?

Ginny olhou fixamente aqueles olhos verdes que ela havia conhecido tão bem durante as últimas semanas. "Eu realmente gosto disso", ela sussurrou. Ela fechou o espaço entre ela e Harry, e Harry se inclinou, fechando o espaço entre suas cabeças. Quando seus lábios se encontraram, o coração de Harry deu um solavanco em seu peito: aquela era a sensação mais maravilhosa que ele já havia sentido. Ele queria ficar ali para sempre, com uma mão nas costas dela e a outra acariciando os belos e longos cabelos vermelhos dela...

"Aham?"

Harry e Ginny se afastaram e olharam para a Mulher Gorda – exceto que a Mulher Gorda _**não**_ estava ali. Aparentemente, Hermione estava indo para a biblioteca quando o buraco do retrato se abriu, revelando Harry e Ginny em um abraço bem forte. Por cima do ombro de Hermione, os namorados viram metade da Grifinória olhando para eles com as bocas abertas.

* * *

O fato de que Harry Potter e Ginny Weasley estivessem namorando era, aparentemente, a grande novidade do momento em Hogwarts. É claro que todo estudante na escola sabia quem era Harry, mas Ginny também era muito conhecida – os Weasleys eram uma família puro-sangue bastante conhecida, e eles eram facilmente reconhecíveis pelos cabelos vermelhos flamejantes e pelas sardas.

Harry teve que aguentar algumas provocações durante os dias que se seguiram – não que ele se importasse muito, já que, na maioria das vezes, eram brincadeiras leves e divertidas. Exceto por Malfoy, é claro.

"Então, pegou uma traidora do sangue, hein, Potter?"

"Cala a boca, Malfoy."

"Eu não entendo como você consegue tocá-la, Potter. Especialmente depois que o Lorde das Trevas já a usou e a descartou." Draco, obviamente, sabia que havia sido Ginny quem tinha aberto a Câmara Secreta.

Harry perdeu a cabeça, e disparou "_Furnunculus_!" O rosto de Malfoy ficou cheio de furúnculos, para a diversão dos estudantes que passavam ali por perto.

Infelizmente para Harry, Snape também estava caminhando ali perto.

"50 pontos a menos para Grifinória, Potter. E uma semana de detenções", zombou Snape.

Harry deu de ombros e se mandou dali – ele havia combinado de encontrar Cedric na biblioteca, querendo falar com ele sobre a segunda tarefa. Quando Harry finalmente escapou das garras de Snape, Cedric já estava esperando por ele.

"Desculpe o atraso, tive que parar e azarar o Malfoy no meio do caminho."

"Posso entender isso", Cedric disse, com um sorrisinho. "Veja... sobre a segunda tarefa, acho que encontrei algo que pode ajudar. Na verdade, é um feitiço que aprendi na aula de Feitiços do ano passado, então você não teria como saber sobre isso. É conhecido como o feitiço Cabeça-de-Bolha, e cria uma espécie de bolha de ar em torno da sua cabeça, dando uma reserva infinita de ar fresco. Acho que deve funcionar no lago."

"Soa bom", disse Harry. "É difícil de dominar?"

"É um feitiço bem avançado, eu tive alguns problemas com ele no ano passado", admitiu Cedric. "Mas eu vou ajudar você. E você é um bruxo muito mais talentoso do que eu", disse, sorrindo.

"Oh, cala a boca, Cedric." Os dois caíram na gargalhada.

Neville estava ali perto naquele instante e perguntou. "Hei, rapazes, algum problema se eu me juntar a vocês?

"Sem problemas, Neville", disse Cedric. "No que é que você está trabalhando?"

"Eu estou fazendo uma pesquisa de Herbologia para a professora Sprout, sobre plantas aquáticas. E vocês? Torneio Tribruxo?"

"Sim. Eu tenho que aprender o feitiço Cabeça-de-Bolha", disse Harry. Ele rapidamente explicou sobre o feitiço e a segunda tarefa. "Nós temos que respirar debaixo d'água por uma hora."

"Respirar embaixo d'água?", perguntou Neville. "Por que vocês não usam Guelricho?"

"Guelricho?", Harry e Cedric perguntaram em uníssono.

"Sim", disse Neville. "Bem, o feitiço Cabeça-de-Bolha dá a vocês uma reserva de ar fresco, certo? Sem nenhuma outra mudança?"

"Sim", Cedric disse lentamente.

"Bem, o Guelricho dá guelras a você, então vocês poderão respirar embaixo d'água como se estivessem em seu próprio habitat. Além disso, vocês terão nadadeiras, então poderão se mover pela água muito mais rápido."

"Isso é brilhante, Neville!", Harry exclamou em voz alta, recebendo um olhar furioso de Madame Pince. Nenhum deles se importou com isso, no entanto.

"É verdade", concordou Cedric, embora em um tom de voz mais baixo que o de Harry. "Acho que devemos usar isso, Harry, em vez do feitiço Cabeça-de-Bolha".

Harry assentiu. "Então, Neville, onde é que podemos conseguir Guelricho?"

O sorriso de Neville sumiu lentamente do seu rosto. "Oh", ele disse. "Isso pode ser um tanto quanto difícil."

_**A melhor coisa que você irá aprender, é amar e ser amado. (Moulin Rouge, 2001, dirigido por Baz Luhrmann)**_

_Continua no próximo capítulo..._


	5. A Segunda Tarefa

_Disclaimer: Todo o universo de Harry Potter pertence a J.K. Rowling, e o plot da fic "What If" pertence ao autor Teddy1993.O único crédito meu é referente à tradução para o português. Vale lembrar que nem eu nem Teddy1993 ganhamos algo, a não ser satisfação pessoal e reviews. Espero que gostem!_

_**Nota do tradutor**__: chegou a segunda tarefa! Embora o capítulo seja mais curto que os anteriores, acreditem quando eu digo que só nessa história ainda vai acontecer muita coisa, já que a fic cobre o quarto e o quinto anos de Harry. De certa forma, podemos dizer que os próximos capítulos, pelo menos os mais imediatos, serão de transição, já que o que muda pra valer em relação ao canon começa no quinto ano._

_Para quem gostou das minhas fics, tem uma nova tradução minha no Fanfiction: __**The Beast Within**__, de Nifty Niffler, que traz uma coisa bem interessante... __**um Harry lupino**__. Quem quiser ler – e principalmente escrever uma review – fique à vontade!_

_As reviews serão respondidas por PM, exceto quando a pessoa não tiver conta no FanFiction._

_**Lizzy Costa: **__que bom que está gostando! Pois é, quando há paixão, há cumplicidade entre as pessoas que se amam – Harry e Ginny não são exceção à isso. E olhe que esse namoro deles está só começando..._

Capítulo 5 – A Segunda Tarefa

"Você está brincando comigo, certo?"

"Não tão alto, Harry", Neville estremeceu.

"Desculpe", Harry murmurou apologicamente. "Mas, você tem certeza absoluta de que se esgueirar no escritório de Snape é a única maneira?"

"Até onde eu sei."

"Isso não é impossível, já foi feito antes", disse Cedric.

"Sim, eu sei. Hermione fez isso no segundo ano", respondeu Harry.

"Hermione?" Cedric sorriu afetadamente. "Ela não é a boa menina que ela quer o mundo acredite que seja, huh?"

"Não importa. Isso vale o risco, no entanto? Quero dizer, nós podemos só usar o feitiço Cabeça-de-Bolha." Harry suspirou. Depois de ouvir falar sobre o Guelricho, ele não tinha vontade de usar o feitiço Cabeça-de-Bolha nem um pouco, mas parecia que ele não tinha outra opção. "Mesmo se eu entrar ali, eu não sei onde isso está." Ele virou-se para Cedric, ligeiramente esperançoso. "Você sabe?"

"Nope", Cedric respondeu solenemente. "É a primeira vez que ouvi falar disso; nunca fui muito bom em Herbologia."

"Eu posso ir com vocês", propôs Neville.

"Eu não acho que todos nós vamos caber embaixo da capa", respondeu Harry. "Nós ficamos um pouco maiores, e Cedric também não é baixinho."

"Bem, Cedric não tem que ir", disse Neville. "Eu posso identificar o Guelricho imediatamente. Estaríamos fora dali em pouco tempo."

Harry sabia como Neville deveria estar assustado, considerando o quanto Snape sempre havia odiado a ambos. Mas o fato de que seu amigo estava determinado a acompanha-lo, apesar do risco, tocou Harry de uma maneira desconhecida. Era uma coisa grifinória de se fazer.

"Tudo bem", Harry disse. "Vamos fazer isso."

Naquela noite, Harry e Neville partiram em sua pequena expedição. Eles estavam por baixo da Capa da Invisibilidade, então eles não seriam pegos, a menos que Mad-Eye ou Dumbledore acabassem vendo-os – eles sempre pareciam reconhecer a Capa.

"Ok, nós estamos aqui", sussurrou Harry. "Não tem luz, então é rezar para que ele não goste de ficar pendurado de ponta-cabeça no escuro". Neville soltou uma risada breve, mas nervosa.

"_Alohomora!_"

A porta se abriu com um _crack_ suave, mas que pareceu imensamente barulhento. Harry e Neville permaneceram debaixo da Capa, só para garantir que não havia ninguém presente. Uma vez que ficou claro que o escritório estava vazio, eles fecharam a porta e arrancaram a Capa.

"Ali está o armário", disse Harry. Ele o abriu e viu dúzias e dúzias de caixas – o coração de Harry afundou quando ele percebeu que seria praticamente impossível encontrar qualquer coisa ali. Isso é, até que ele teve uma idéia.

"_Accio _Guelricho!"

Uma pequena caixa de papelão veio voando do armário para as mãos de Harry. Ele sorriu para Neville.

"Eu não acredito que nós não pensamos nisso antes. Eu usei _Accio_ durante a primeira tarefa!"

Neville sorriu de volta para ele, visivelmente relaxado. "Vamos pegar o bastante para vocês dois. De outra forma, Snape vai perceber que nós estivemos roubando os armários dele."

"Eu acho que ele vai descobrir de qualquer forma nesse sábado, Neville. Se eu e Cedric usarmos o Guelricho, ele vai perceber de onde nós tiramos; Guelricho não é tão comum, afinal."

Neville empalideceu.

"Não se preocupe, ele não vai poder provar nada. Isso é, se nós chegarmos à Sala Comunal sem sermos pegos."

Harry e Neville escaparam para a Sala Comunal lenta e silenciosamente, só encontrando o Barão Sangrento no meio do caminho – ele estava gemendo baixinho.

"Rápido", sibilou Harry, quando ele ouviu passos vacilantes e o murmúrio raivoso de Argus Filch vindo do outro corredor. Eles se meteram por trás de uma tapeçaria que escondia uma passagem secreta que levava a um caminho mais curto para o corredor da Mulher Gorda.

"Fora novamente?", ela os reprimiu. "Sabe, em todos esses anos em que estive em Hogwarts, não houve um estudante que eu deixasse entrar mais vezes depois do toque de recolher do que você, Harry Potter, com exceção, talvez, do seu pai. Qualquer dia desses, eu vou ter que falar sobre você para a professora McGonagall, com certeza que você percebe isso?

"Flibbertigibbet", Harry disse com um sorriso doce.

"Oh, tudo bem, pode entrar", disse a Mulher Gorda.

* * *

O sábado seguinte trouxe a segunda tarefa. Embora Harry não estivesse ansioso com a possibilidade de se engasgar com o muito viscoso Guelricho, ele estava mais confiante sobre essa tarefa do que em relação à primeira. Embora os sereianos soassem assustadores, uma vez que Harry e Cedric fizeram uma pequena pesquisa, eles já não pareciam tão ameaçadores. De quebra, o frio era preferível a dragões cuspidores de fogo. E, o mais importante, Harry não estaria sozinho dessa vez – Cedric havia falado a sério sobre formar uma equipe. Eles estiveram juntos o tempo todo, e embora ele jamais fosse admitir isso para ninguém, o pensamento de que alguém estava ali para ajuda-lo reconfortou Harry enormemente.

De fato, Harry estava mais feliz nos últimos dias do que ele esteve por um longo tempo: ele estava preparado para a segunda tarefa, estava namorando Ginny Weasley, uma jovem e maravilhosa bruxa, e as zombarias e maldições nos corredores haviam parado, provavelmente por causa de Cedric.

Quando chegou a manhã da segunda tarefa, Harry acordou em um dormitório vazio; quando ele desceu as escadas, também não havia ninguém na Sala Comunal. Começando a entrar em pânico, ele olhou para o relógio: ainda faltavam quinze minutos para as nove horas, ou seja, restavam uma hora e quinze minutos para começar a tarefa. Onde estava todo mundo? Ele não poderia ter perdido a noção do tempo, certo? _Bagman havia dito que a tarefa começaria às dez horas_, Harry disse a si mesmo para se tranquilizar, e imediatamente começou a andar para o Salão Principal, sozinho.

Harry quase teve um ataque cardíaco quando todos os integrantes da casa da Grifinória pularam de seus assentos, acenando com bandeiras, cachecóis e faixas. Ele foi sufocado por todo esse apoio, e simplesmente ficou ali, em pé, por alguns instantes, até perceber que alguém estava ausente.

"Onde está a Ginny?", Harry perguntou pela terceira vez.

"Eu não sei", responde Hermione, parecendo ligeiramente preocupada. "Ela ainda não veio para o café da manhã."

"Talvez ela esteja doente", sugeriu Ron.

"Oh, honestamente, Ron", Hermione exclamou. "Ginny poderia estar morrendo, e mesmo assim, ela não iria perder a tarefa."

"Ela vai acabar aparecendo, companheiro", disse Ron, encolhendo os ombros.

Hermione rolou os olhos; Harry sentiu uma grande parte da sua confiança desaparecer. Ontem e hoje, Harry havia se vangloriado de suas habilidades; agora, ele percebeu-se duvidando de si mesmo novamente – como é que ele poderia ter pensado, de verdade, que ele poderia vencer?

Pareceu que havia transcorrido uma eternidade até o professor Dumbledore se levantar da mesa dos professores e anunciar que já estava na hora de se dirigirem para a segunda tarefa. Ligeiramente entorpecido, Harry se juntou a Cedric na entrada do Salão Principal, e eles se dirigiram para o lago, lado a lado.

"Você parece nervoso." Cedric, definitivamente, tinha um talento para expor o óbvio. "Você não estava se sentindo confiante sobre essa tarefa?"

"Eu estava", disse Harry. "Quer dizer, eu estou". Depois de uma pausa breve, ele confidenciou para Cedric "Eu não vi Ginny essa manhã."

Cedric franziu a testa. "Huuuuummm. Eu também não vi a Cho essa manhã." Ele hesitou. "Você acha que eles as estão usando?"

Harry olhou para ele, tudo fazendo sentido de forma súbita. "Você quer dizer, como reféns?"

"Bem, sim. Quero dizer, isso faz sentido, não faz?", respondeu Cedric. "Elas iriam querer estar aqui e nenhuma delas está. Uma tremenda coincidência, não? Além disso, elas são nossas namoradas, então..."

"Imagino que sim. Mas isso não é perigoso?"

"É claro que não", disse Cedric, tranquilizando-o. "Elas vão ficar seguras, é claro. Dumbledore jamais deixaria qualquer coisa acontecer aos seus alunos."

Harry assentiu – o diretor podia ser excêntrico e incompreensível às vezes, mas Harry sabia que ele sacrificaria a própria vida antes de colocar qualquer um dos estudantes em perigo. Eles chegaram ao lago.

"Fiquem em volta, fiquem em volta", disse Ludo Bagman, seu rosto mais uma vez corado de excitação. "Muito bem, senhorita e senhores. Eu acredito que todos vocês já decifraram a pista que estava no seu ovo de ouro, não?"

Todos eles assentiram.

"Muito bem. Vocês tem uma hora para recuperarem o que foi tomado. Prontos? Em suas marcas... _**JÁ!**_"

Harry se posicionou entre Cedric e Fleur. Quando Bagman deu o sinal, Harry viu Fleur executar o Feitiço Cabeça-de-Bolha e mergulhar imediatamente no lago; Krum também havia sumido, embora ele não tivesse visto o que o búlgaro havia feito. Harry e Cedric simplesmente caminharam para dentro do lago, rapidamente ingerindo suas porções de Guelricho. Os espectadores os observavam com expressões confusas em seus rostos; subitamente, Harry não conseguia mais respirar e, instintivamente, mergulhou no lago – ele viu Cedric fazer o mesmo com o canto do olho.

Eles procuraram pelos reféns por cerca de meia-hora antes de encontrarem a Murta-Que-Geme, que sorriu ao ver as expressões preocupadas deles.

"Eu tentaria aquele caminho", ela disse, apontando para a esquerda dela. "Rápido." Ela, então, se afastou novamente.

Harry e Cedric nadaram rapidamente pela vila dos sereianos, atraindo muita atenção. Eles chegaram no que parecia ser uma praça pública, onde quatro pessoas estavam amarradas a postes de madeira; Harry reconheceu imediatamente Ginny e Cho, que aparentavam estarem dormindo. Próximos a elas, havia uma garotinha de cabelos prateados e um rapaz de aparência estrangeira, provavelmente de Durmstrang.

Harry tirou uma faca e cortou as cordas que seguravam Ginny, e tentou fazer o mesmo com Cho antes de um sereiano sacudir a cabeça e dizer, "Somente a sua refém".

Harry encarou-o por um instante antes de encolher os ombros e entregar a faca a Cedric, que sorriu e cortou as cordas de Cho. Juntos, eles se dirigiram para a superfície, encontrando Fleur e Krum no meio do caminho – logo antes de reemergirem, Harry sentiu o efeito do Guelricho passar.

"Uau, isso é o que podemos chamar de _timing_", disse Cedric, sorrindo.

Quando eles chegaram à superfície, ouviram um barulho ensurdecedor; com o ar fresco rejuvenescendo-os, Ginny e Cho despertaram ao mesmo tempo.

"Você conseguiu!", Ginny gritou; ela abraçou Harry com força, enquanto Cho fazia o mesmo com Cedric. "Não vai em busca de nada menos do que o primeiro lugar, huh?"

Harry e Cedric sorriam largamente quando eles alcançaram as docas – eles haviam chegado em primeiro lugar, com Harry liderando o torneio e Cedric em um segundo lugar muito próximo. Eles estavam incertos sobre o que seria a terceira tarefa, mas nunca estiveram tão certos sobre eles mesmos.

**Nós só podemos vencer se trabalharmos juntos. (Gnassingbe Eyadema, presidente do Togo entre 1967 e 2005, ano em que morreu)**

_Continua no próximo capítulo..._


End file.
